crusaders_of_light_italianfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Chimeria
Chimera è il terzo team raid, che si sblocca al livello 40, per 7-10 persone. Il raid è composto da fari gruppi di mob minori e 2 boss, Noctisidious e Crystragos. Setup consigliato 1 (2 max) Warrior. 3 Shepherds (di cui uno in fase 2 può cambiare skill e fare dps) 1 - 2 Tamers per il boost dps 3 - 5 ranged dps Link alla guida video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTrouXEYngQ Noctisidious Il combattimento con Noctisidious è composto da una fase sola, che si ripete fino alla sua morte. Ha un timer di 5 minuti per essere ucciso, dopo di che il boss va in modalità Fury e i danni al party aumentano notevolmente. Posizionamento Il tank deve tenere il boss al centro della stanza, il resto del raid deve distribuirsi in cerchio attorno comprendo tutta la stanza per intervenire alla comparsa dei cristalli descritti in dettaglio nelle abilità di combattimento. Descrizione abilità - Ground Puncture Il boss crea degli spuntoni sotto ad alcuni giocatori, vengono annunciate dal nome della skill e dal classico cerchio rosso; vanno ovviamente evitate spostandosi fuori dai cerchi prima di ricevere danni. - Groundstab Wave Il boss crea degli spuntoni in una linea retta, vengono annunciate dal nome della skill e da un rettangolo rosso che parte dal boss e va verso l'esterno della stanza; tutti i giocatori sulla zona evidenziata devo spostarsi prima di ricevere danni. - Crystal Energy Burst Il boss emette danno ad area (AoE), viene annunciato dal nome della skill, da un animazione del boss che unisce le braccia al petto e da un cerchio rosso attorno a lui; tutti i giocatori in corpo a corpo devono allontanarsi il più possibile, tank compreso, per diminuire i danni. - Cristalli ai bordi (non annunciata) Durante il combattimento, ai bordi della stanza, compaiono 3 cristalli colorati; da questi cristalli partono delle sfere che si dirigono verso il boss. E' di priorità assoluta che vengano intercettate dai giocatori il prima possibile perchè inizia un danno ad area che si interrompe solo quando le 3 sfere spariscono. Per intercettare la sfera basta un contatto con il personaggio, per cui bisogna correre subito al cristallo più vicino e posizionarsi tra questo e il boss. Intercettare una sfera inoltre conferisce un bonus temporaneo al personaggio. Dopo l'interruzione dell'AoE, il boss attira tutto il raid vicino a se, bisogna subito allontanarsi per diminuire i danni subiti dall'AoE che segue (Crystal Energy Burst). E' importante che gli healer lancino la cura AoE istantanea (Consolation) per alzare il più possibile la vita del raid senza fermarsi, ed uno scudo di gruppo (Aurora) il raid dev'essere più in salute possibile per reggere il colpo successivo. Crystragos Il combattimento con Crystragosè composto da due fase, la prima dal 100% fino al 50% di vita e la seconda dal 50% fino alla morte del boss. Ha un timer di 5 minuti per essere ucciso, dopo di che il boss va in modalità Fury e i danni al party aumentano notevolmente. Posizionamento Il raid deve deve rimanere al centro della stanza, il tank deve tenere il boss sull'anello più esterno disegnato sul terreno, rivolto lontano dal gruppo, in modo da far scaricare il soffio del drago (Ice Breath) lontano dal gruppo. Fase 1 - Descrizione abilità Questa fase dura finchè il boss non raggiunge il 50% di vita. - Ice Breath Questo è un attacco ad area conico lanciato frontalmente dal boss, viene annunciato dal nome della skill. Provoca danni e rallenta considerevolmente chi ne viene colpito. Dev'essere gestito dal tank tenendo rivolto il boss lontano dal gruppo e possibilmente evitato anche dal tank con un movimento laterale nel momento in cui viene annunciato. - Twilight Tornado Un tornado appare per ogni giocatore non tank. Fanno molto danno e velocemente e stunnano chi rimane al centro del tornado troppo a lungo. Vanno assolutamente evitati, per riuscirci facilmente e non disperdersi la tattica migliore è stare tutti uno sull'altro al centro della stanza. Quando arrivano i tornado ci si allarga per uscire dai cerchi rossi che a quel punto saranno tutti in centro e ci si riunisce di nuovo una volta esauriti. - Lightning Trample + Jump Attack Questi attacchi avvengono in successione uno alla altro. Il drago prende di mira un giocatore, che lo annuncia con un messaggio "I've been targeted. Get ready to heal me!", dopodichè esegue la prima skill, Lighting Trample; questa lancia in aria tutto il party, danneggiandolo leggermente e lo sbatte ai lati della stanza. Nel momento in cui si atterra, il boss carica ed esegue la seconda parte dell'attacco, Jump Attack che danneggia pesantemente il giocatore se non protetto a dovere. Gli healer devono scudare il giocatore sotto attacco, tra le due parti dell'attacco, eventualmente con Aurora se il target non è chiaro. Il tank dovrebbe usare la skill Chains tra i due attacchi in modo da recuperare l'aggro che viene resettata con il salto. - Dusklight Smash Questa è un'AoE che non può venire evitata dal gruppo, viene annunciata dal nome della skill (con una barra di caricamento) e da un cerchio rosso molto grande davanti al boss. Provoca molto danno in quanto colpisce ripetutamente (4 volte?) tutto il gruppo; la sopravvivenza è data dall'aver evitato altri danni durante il combattimento (ad esempio i tornado) e dal buon tempismo delle cure AoE degli healer. This ability will be indicated by small casting timer which will result in a huge AoE that goes on for about five (?) ticks. That's why usually three shepherds are being used in this fight. They need to time their Purifies, Consolations and Auroras perfectly to guarantee the survival or everyone. Fase 2 - Descrizione abilità Dopo aver perso il 50% della vita, il boss passa in fase 2, che è più semplice della fase 1. Quando questo succede il party verrà congelato in un blocco di ghiaccio con una leggera AoE. In questa fase ci si deve raggruppare tutti quanti al centro della stanza per il resto del combattimento, seguendo le regole per le abilità del boss. - Ice Gaze Questa è una forte AoE il cui danno viene condiviso tra tutti i giocatori che la ricevono, viene annunciata dal nome della skill e da due cerchi azzurri legati a due diversi player. E' tassativo che tutti i giocatori siano sopra ad entrambi i cerchi azzurri, eventualmente anche il tank se il party ha perso 2 o più giocatori nel combattimento. Lo scudo AoE Aurora può aiutare a sopravvivere se lanciato con il tempismo giusto, a cui vanno fatte seguire tutte le cure AoE disponibili. - Twilight Fall Un giocatore viene cotrassegnato con un cerchio rosso che lo segue, verrà lanciato in aria e sbattuto a terra. Il target deve allontanarsi dal party in modo che nessuno sia sul cerchio rosso il prima possibile, senza che tutto il party si disperda. Uno scudo sul target può aiutarlo a sopravvivere alla caduta. L'impatto colpisce anche il resto del team con un AoE il cui danno è inversamente proporzionale alla distanza del target. - Shadow storm Questa è un AoE che il boss rilascia nella posizione in cui è e persiste per qualche secondo, viene annunciata dal nome della skill e da un grande cerchio rosso attorno al boss. Viene evitata dal tank semplicemente spostando il boss oltre la zona segnalata. - Twilight Tornado Stessa skill della fase 1, da evitare assolutamente per evitare di essere con bassi hp durate l'AoE.